Book Borrowing
by nightwalker21492
Summary: A guy & a girl can be just friends but at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily. Maybe at the wrong time. Maybe too late. Or maybe forever. SONGFIC.


**Book Borrowing**

**A guy and a girl can be just friends. But at one point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily. Maybe at the wrong time. Maybe too late. Or maybe forever.**

**Featuring "Come Down To Me" by Saving Jane**

**FINALLY got time to write a new story. Been really busy with work and trying to find online college courses for Criminal Psych. so anyone reading this, if you know of any, PLEASE let me know! :) Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Supper is ready."<p>

Hermione looked up from the book in her lap. Sirius stood in the doorway of the Black Family Library, his arms folded across his chest. She smiled at him, but looked back down at her book.

"Be there in a minute." she said as she turned the page. "Just want to finish this chapter."

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked over to the brunette witch. He stopped in front of her, burning a hole through her as he waited for her to look up again. "It will be cold in a minute."

"I'm sure it will be just fine, Sirius."

Sirius sighed. Reaching out he took the book from her hands and closed it. "You haven't been on time for supper in months. Go. Now." he said stubbornly and threw the book into a nearby arm chair.

Hermione jumped up and picked up the book. "I hadn't saved my place!" she said as she flipped through the pages trying to find her spot.

Sirius took the book again and placed it on the coffee table. Standing behind her, he gently pushed her towards the hallway. "So you'll start over."

"But…"

"Shush." he said, a smile playing on his lips as he grabbed her shoulders when she went to turn towards him and pushed her into the hallway. He quickly closed the library doors then steered her towards the kitchen. "We both know you were going to read it three more times this week."

"Ah, Hermione, dear, nice of you to come to dinner on time for once." Molly said stiffly.

"Leave her be, Molly." Arthur said as he sat down beside his wife.

"She needs to eat, Arthur." Molly argued. "Look at her. She's skin and bones!"

"Well, she's eating now." Remus said as Hermione sat down between him and Ginny. He passed her a large bowl of potatoes and smiled. "How are you liking the book so far?"

Hermione accepted the bowl and scooped some onto her plate. "It's wonderful. Although," she said, glancing at Sirius who was sitting across from Remus. "I was interrupted and seemed to have lost my place."

Sirius gave her an innocent look as he took a sip of his drink. "Pity. Guess you'll have to start over."

Hermione rolled her eyes and passed the potatoes to Ginny. "It's better the second time, anyway." Remus said from beside her, giving her a playful wink when she smiled.

As the dinner continued, the sounds of conversation and cutlery on dishes overtook the silent kitchen. Hermione chased a potato around her plate as people talked around her. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up. Everyone was deep in conversation. Molly fussing over Ron's growing hair. The twins talking about new pranks. Harry trying to explain the television to Arthur. Tonks changing her appearance, gaining laughs from Ginny. And Remus and Sirius talking about their favorite whiskeys.

Looking around the table, she couldn't help but smile. The war had left them broken and the lives lost had taken a toll on all of them. It had been almost a year ago and Hermione was glad to see everything and everyone, finally getting back to normal. Her eyes landed on Remus and Sirius as they let out large laughs. They went on to explain to Harry, Ron and the twins, an April Fool's Day prank James had pulled on Lily, which had backfired, inconveniently turning his hair bright purple for a week.

Hermione watched the boys laugh, but kept finding one man's smile and laugh particularly entrancing. She smiled, knowing that even though his life wasn't any easier since the war, Remus Lupin still had enough happiness in his life to laugh. Suddenly she felt a sharp jab to her ribs and she turned to see Ginny smirking at her.

"What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her side.

"You like him." Ginny whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stabbed a potato. "I do not." she said and took a bite of food.

"You can't lie to me Hermione. I saw the way you were looking at him. And he was looking at you before you looked up from your plate." Ginny glanced at Remus, who was laughing at something Harry had said. "You'd be good together."

Hermione swallowed her food and put it down on her plate. "Well I don't know what you saw, but I do not like him. Our relationship is strictly platonic." she said and stood up with her plate.

**_Words fall out of my mouth_**  
><strong><em>And I can't seem to chase what I'm saying.<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody wants your time.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just dreaming out loud,<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't have you for mine and I know it.<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want to watch you shine…<em>**

Hermione sat on the couch staring at the fire, her chin in her hand and her book open on her lap. Ginny was wrong. She didn't have feelings for Remus. He was her ex-professor for Merlin's sake! Old enough to be her father. Things between them were strictly platonic. Right? Hermione furrowed her brow and sighed in frustration. He was cute though. And smart. And funny. And she always felt safe with him, even during the full moon. And he could always make her laugh when she wanted to cry. And he was always there for her when she needed to talk. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself. Friends. That's all they were. Completely and utterly platonic. She let out a soft growl.

"Did you just growl?"

Hermione jumped, the book falling to ground and held a hand to her chest. Remus was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. How long had be been there? She wondered.

"Um…no. Well, yes. No. Yes, I did, but I didn't mean…I didn't know…"

Remus chuckled and she stopped talking. "You're blabbering, Miss. Granger." he said and took a sip of his drink. He offered her a smile and she could feel a blush rising.

Hermione looked down and grabbed the book from the ground, mumbling to herself. "Ginny I'm going to kill you." she whispered.

"What was that?"

Hermione jumped again. "What? Nothing."

Remus watched her, a smile tugging at his lips. "You didn't just say, and I quote, 'Ginny I'm going to kill you.'?"

"Oh, that. Um. Yes. I…I did say that." she whispered.

He chuckled and patted the seat beside him then lay his arm on the back of the couch. Hermione closed her book and placed it gently on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she moved slowly to sit beside him. _Relax, Granger. You always sit with him like this. Tonight is no different. _She told herself.

The arm on the back of the couch wrapped itself around her shoulders, pulling her against the lean frame of it's owner. "So tell me, Miss. Granger, why are you going to kill young Miss. Weasley?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat faster. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself. As his smell of summer rain and fire whiskey aroused her senses, she cursed Ginny once more.

_**Tripping up on my tongue,**_  
><em><strong>It's all over my face and I'm racing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta get away from you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Burning all the way home,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Try to put it to bed but it chases<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every little thing I do…<strong>_

Hermione stared at the stars later that night. She had told Remus that Ginny had accused her of something that wasn't true and it was beginning to get to her. He had told her not to pay any attention to it. As long as she, herself, knew it wasn't true, that's all that mattered. _But there in-lies the problem._ She told herself. _How do you know if its true or not? I don't think it's true, certainly starting to feel true though._ Hermione sighed and turned away from her window, burying her face in her pillows.

"Damn you, Ginny." She mumbled.

She could still feel his arm around her. She could still feel his body close to hers. And she could still smell his scent. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, smelling it again. A smile forced its way onto her face and she sighed once more. Turning to stare at the ceiling, she frowned.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Ginny lay in the grass in the backyard the next day, watching the clouds. A shadow passed over her and she looked up at her visitor. "Miss. Weasley, mind if I have a word with you?" Remus asked.<p>

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Go ahead, Professor."

"Now, Miss. Weasley, I'm no longer a professor. You can call me Remus."

"And you can call us by our names." Ginny smiled.

Remus sighed. "Very well, Miss. Wea…Ginny." He corrected himself. "Walk with me." He said and held out a hand for her.

Ginny took his hand as he helped her up. He let go and hooked his hands behind his back as they started walking around the yard. "So what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering what it was exactly, that you accused Miss. Granger of last night at dinner."

Ginny let out a loud laugh. "Merlin's beard, are you serious?"

Remus stopped walking to turned to her. "Very. What ever it was seemed to have upset her."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "HERMIONE," she stressed, "wasn't upset about what I said. She was upset about it being true and she was too blind to see it." she said as she started back towards the house. "And maybe, perhaps, because a certain _someone, _hasn't seen it yet either." she threw over her shoulder as she disappeared through the back door.

**_When the light falls on your face,_**  
><strong><em>Don't let it change you.<em>**  
><strong><em>When the stars get in your eyes,<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let them blind you…<em>**

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked Sirius after he had told him what Ginny said.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Moony." Sirius said, pouring himself and Remus a drink.

"What?"

Sirius handed him a glass and sat down in an arm chair across from his friend. "She's got a thing for someone. According to what Ginny said, she didn't know, which means it's probably someone even she wouldn't have thought about anything more than a platonic relationship with." Remus gave Sirius a look. "What?"

"I didn't know you even knew what platonic meant." Sirius stuck his tongue out, gaining a chuckle from the werewolf. "Who do you think it is?" Sirius took a sip of his drink and watched his friend, waiting for him to figure it out. "Could be Harry. She's always seen him as a brother. And if she could fall for Ron, then she could easily cross that line with Harry. Or possibly Ron again." Remus furrowed his brow. "No, she's too smart to get into a mess of a relationship like that again. One of the twins perhaps?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"Well aren't you going to give you're opinion?" Remus asked. "This is the longest you've ever been quiet, since I've met you."

Sirius smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You really wanna know who I think it is?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, Padfoot." Remus said, taking a sip of his fire whiskey.

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Are you really that thick, mate?" He leaned forward and knocked on the werewolf's head. "It's YOU the girl's got a thing for, Moony."

Remus batted Sirius' hand away. "Be serious about this, Padfoot." Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus help up a finger. "Make a joke and I'll shove the bottle of fire whiskey up your arse."

Sirius smirked. "I am being serious, mate. Think about it. You two are always talking late into the night. She's one of the only people who doesn't see you as a werewolf, but as a person. She's always wanting to talk about books or some other thing that only you two would ever find interesting. She laughs at your jokes. She listens when you need to talk. She confides in you. She stays with you in the basement during the full moon to make sure you don't hurt yourself. And last night at dinner, she couldn't take her eyes off you."

Remus stared at the fire, trying to get through everything his best friend had just told him. "But, but I'm old enough to be her father. I…I'm her ex-professor. I…I'm a bloody werewolf!"

"Which clearly doesn't bother her. Red said that she was upset about it being true, not that it was said. Which means she didn't mean to fall for you. Your relationship was supposed to be platonic. But let's face it, a man and a woman know each other long enough and hang around each other as much as you two do, one of them is bound to feel something."

**_You're beautiful just the way you are_**  
><strong><em>And I love it all.<em>**  
><strong><em>Every line and every scar.<em>**  
><strong><em>And I wish that I could make you see,<em>**  
><strong><em>This is where you ought to be.<em>**  
><strong><em>Come down to me…<em>**

Remus watched Hermione over the next few days. She was certainly acting different towards him and he only hoped that things would eventually go back to normal. He didn't want to have to hurt her. He didn't know how he felt about her and he never was good at letting girls down easy. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, then stepped into the library where he assumed she would be. Sure enough, she was sitting on the couch they always sat on every night, a new book in her lap.

"Miss. Granger?"

Hermione ignored him.

"Miss. Granger." he said a bit louder.

She ignored him again.

Remus sighed. "Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her book. "Oh, hi Remus. Can't sleep?" she asked.

Remus watched as a blush appeared on her face. He followed it down her neck, where it spread out across her chest. He furrowed his brow as it seemed to get more red. Realizing she had been watching him watching her, he tore his gaze away from her and walked over a small table holding a bottle of fire whiskey and a few cups.

"Just thought I…I'd have a night cap." he said, pouring himself a drink. "Care to join me?" he asked as he poured another drink, not waiting for an answer.

He turned and handed it to her, then sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "Thanks." Hermione took the drink, unable to take her eyes off him as he stared into the fire.

He knew she was watching her, but he couldn't look at her. It wasn't right, what he was starting to feel just being in the same room as her. He took a sip of whiskey, trying to calm himself.

"I finished the book."

Remus jumped at the sudden sound of her voice and looked at her. He took a deep breath and smiled. "How did you like it?"

Hermione watched him a moment before answering. "It was good. Thank you for lending it to me." she gave him a smile.

His breath hitched in his throat and he nodded stiffly. "Anytime."

They sat in an awkward silence before Hermione spoke again. "It's up in my room if you want to come with me to get it."

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…I'll get it tomorrow." he said, licking his lips at the thought of being alone in her room with her.

She nodded lightly and took a sip of her drink before staring at it in her hands. He looked back at the fire and laid an arm on the back of the couch like he always did. A moment later, he heard her close her book and set it on the coffee table, along with her drink. The couch shifted beside him and Hermione sat beside him, her head in the crook of his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard as his arm seemed to move on itself and instinctively wrapped around her shoulders. He felt her shift, and he stiffened when she began tracing a scar on his forearm.

"Sorry." she whispered, pulling her hand back when she felt him tense.

He swallowed and opened his eyes, looking back at the fire. "It's fine."

He felt her finger tips begin to trace the scars again and he looked down at her. "You should wear short sleeve shirts more often." she said lightly.

"The scars bother people. Always catch them staring." he said quietly.

Hermione shifted and pressed her lips against one of the large discolored lines. "You shouldn't hide them." she whispered.

"They're disgusting, Hermione. Reminders that I'm a monster."

Hermione shook her head. "No. They are reminders, but not that you're a monster. You're not a monster." she said softly.

"If not a monster, then what?"

"Alive…Strong." She said, still tracing the scars before placing another kiss on one. "Human."

_**Spell it out in a song,**_  
><em><strong>Bet you never catch on to my weakness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm singing every word for you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here I'm thinking I'm sly,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're thinking what I'm thinking too…<strong>_

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

"I don't know."

Sirius stared at Remus wide-eyed, as his friend lay in bed, a pillow over his face. "Why would you walk away? You haven't been laid since you and Tonks split and you walk away from a beautiful woman who so clearly wants to shag you."

Remus sat up and threw the pillow at Sirius. "That's just it! This isn't just some woman. This is Hermione! She's not just some one night stand or a quick shag!"

Sirius threw the pillow back. "So do something about it, mate. Ask her out."

"I can't ask her out. What will the others think?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It doesn't bloody matter what they think. Ask the girl out." Remus sighed. "If you don't, I will."

Remus' head snapped up and he glared at the grinning Animegus. "Don't you bloody dare, Padfoot."

"Then ask her." he said and walked out of Remus' room.

* * *

><p>"You were right! God, how could I have bloody missed it?" Hermione practically yelled when she barged into Ginny's room.<p>

Ginny let out a scream before Harry slapped a hand over her mouth. She pulled the covers over the two of them and glared at Hermione as she sat on the end of the bed, her back facing them. The two looked at each other, then back at Hermione.

"Um, 'Mione, we're kind of in the middle of something." Harry said.

"How could I be this blind?" Hermione asked. "I'm so stupid."

"I'd say 'I told you so' but you seem really upset. What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I practically threw myself at him and he just…walked away."

"Could you two talk about this some other time?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, hon." Ginny said, ignoring Harry. She wrapped a sheet around herself and moved to sit beside Hermione. "Tell me what happened."

"Hello?" Harry said, trying to get their attention.

"Last night he came into the library like he always does. Only it was really awkward this time and…"

"HEY!"

Hermione and Ginny looked over their shoulders at Harry, who was sitting up at the head of the bed, a blanket over his lap. "Oh, hi, Harry." Hermione turned back around. "Anyway, we started talking and…" Hermione buried her face in her hands. "How could I be so stupid. Of course he wouldn't like me back! I'm just a friend."

Harry pouted and tugged on Ginny's sheet. She swatted his hands away and pulled the sheet tighter around her, then hugged Hermione. "He's probably just nervous, Hermione. Just give him some time."

Sighing in frustration, Harry grabbed his jeans and pulled them on beneath the blanket. Getting out of bed, he stormed out of the room, returning a few moments later, dragging a confused Remus Lupin with him. He let go of his arm then grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed the two of them into the hallway.

"Harry what on earth are you doing?" Ginny yelled as she walked over and pulled Hermione back into the room.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "They need to talk." he said and pulled on her arm.

Ginny pulled on her other arm. "He needs time to realize his feelings." she replied.

Remus watched from the hallway as Ginny and Harry used Hermione as a tug of war rope. "If they talk we can finish what we started." Harry said as he stopped pulling.

Ginny stopped as well and blinked a few times before starting to pushing Hermione into the hallway. "You two go talk. Go to a movie or dinner. Or just shag, I don't care, just go." She said and closed the door.

"Ginny!"

The door opened and Ginny stuck her head out. "We'll talk later." She said quickly before closing the door and the sound of giggling was heard.

**_When you see it on my face, _**  
><strong><em>Don't let it shake you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I know better than to try and <em>**  
><strong><em>Take you with me…<em>**

"We…we don't have to talk if you don't want to." Hermione said as she and Remus sat at the kitchen table, cups of tea in front of them.

"We need to." Hermione nodded and stared at her tea. "Hermione…"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Remus asked, furrowing his brow.

Hermione continued to stare at her tea, not letting him see the tears forming in her eyes. "I know what you're going to say. I know you're just going to try to let me down easy."

"Hermione…"

"I get it. You don't think it's a good idea. You're old enough to be my father. My ex-professor. And the things others will say. With the age difference it just isn't right. It isn't normal. You already have enough problems, what with getting people to see past your furry little problem. I'm more trouble than I'm worth and you don't need anymore."

Remus watched tears fall from her eyes into her tea cup and hands. He shook his head. "No, Hermione, that's not what I was going to say."

Hermione sniffed and stood up. "I still have your book. It's in my room. You can come get it if you want. If not, I'll drop it off later." she said and walked out of the room, still not looking at him.

* * *

><p>"You're a bloody fool, Moony."<p>

"Just leave me be, Padfoot." Remus said from his position on his bed, a pillow covering his face again.

Sirius sighed and walked out of the bedroom. Hearing the closing of the door, Remus let out a deep breath and tightened and enlightened the sheets beneath his hands. A few minutes later, just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a soft knock on his door.

"I told you to leave me be, Sirius." he called out. When the door opened and shut, he growled and sat up, throwing the pillow. "I told you to…Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a small smile, and picked up the pillow before handing it back to him. "You didn't come to get your book."

Remus blinked a bit before moving to hang his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and watched her. "Right. Must have forgotten."

She held the book out. "Thought you might want it back. Said it was your favorite."

Remus reached out for the book. "I did." When Hermione let go of the book, he placed it on his nightstand and stared at it for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Hermione." he said when she turned to leave.

She turned to look at him and swallowed hard. He watched her for a few seconds before reaching out and taking her hand. Pulling her towards him, his other hand tangled itself in her hair and brought her lips down to his. Pulling away, a soft smile formed on his lips.

"You're worth every bit of trouble."

**_You're beautiful just the way you are_**  
><strong><em>And I love it all.<em>**  
><strong><em>Every line and every scar.<em>**  
><strong><em>And I wish that I could make you see,<em>**  
><strong><em>This is where you ought to be.<em>**  
><strong><em>Come down to me…<em>**


End file.
